Dielectric films are used in a variety of semiconductor manufacturing applications. Typically, dielectric films may be formed via a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process or a physical vapor deposition (PVD) process. While dielectric films deposited via a CVD process can provide improved electrical properties, such as breakdown voltage (Vbd) and leakage current, as compared to dielectric films deposited via a PVD process, a PVD process provides the benefits of improved throughput via higher deposition rates and lower materials usage as compared to a CVD process.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided improved methods for depositing dielectric films via physical vapor deposition processes.